


Live with me

by tigragrece



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Flirting, Love Bites, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, private island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: After all these history Asami take Akihito  were they could be alone, Asami hates now be far from Ashihiko , he wants him forever and wants to show him.





	Live with me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

After all these history Asami take Akihito were they could be alone, Asami hate now be far from Ashihiko , he want him forever and want to show him.  
They go in one small island that he own where they would be alone.  
  
Akhito was surprised by all of this, but he knew that Asami was rich, they could rest a little together.  
  
The first thing is that Akihito swim, he loved swimming sometimes he was wondered if when he was younger he would have been a good swimmer for be professional.  
But he is okay by be a photographer, even if sometimes it's not totally easy with Asami...   
He loved this man so bad, sometimes the words didn't come at everytime he wanted to tell him, but maybe one day.  
  
"So kitten, you love it ?" ask Asami  
  
"Oh yes, thank you"   
  
Asami couldn't stop watching him, he love to see his body, he is really addicted to him, he want to protect him so bad.  
He decide to join Akihito  
  
"Oh you want to join me"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay we can swim together but don't touch me and try something"  
  
"You know me Akihito  
  
"That why i say that" with a big smile  
  
They swim a little together, then Akihito go at the beach, continue to relax because it's was just awesome, then he is be kissed by Asami.  
  
"You are irresistible you know that"  
  
"You too"  
  
"I want you so bad"  
  
When Asami begun to touch him, he said "We should go at the home ?"  
  
"Come on be a little exhibitionism, and we are alone" while he bite his ear and then his nipples.  
  
"Okay" Akihito couldn't say anything  
  
They make love, Asami do lots of love mark at Akihito.  
When they finish they decide to eat, Asami stole every clothes of Akihito  
  
"I should wear clothes for cooking"  
  
"You don't need clothes at all, maybe when we will be back in Japan, i take all your clothes and you wear nothing or maybe just one apron"  
  
Akihito was blushing so hard and also he was hard, they had sex not long time ago, but he was so horny and Asami was smirking.  
He tried to do cooking while Asami tease him, when he finish they have dinner  
  
"Feed me, my kitten"  
  
"You are diabolic"  
  
"Come on my kitten i'm hungry"  
  
Akihito sat on the leg of Asami and they eat by be feeding to each other. When Asami had enough he begun to play with the ass of Akihito, where they had fun at the table.  
  
Later when they are in the bed, Asami play a little with the hair of Akihito  
  
"I should buy you the cat ear and maybe one plug tail so when i will arrive at home i will be greet by one kitten"  
  
"You want that we live together ?"  
  
"Yes i always say that and want this"  
  
"But we are not lovers or stuff like that"  
  
Asami kiss him  
  
"I want you forever with me, i though i was serious all the time i said to you this"  
  
"I just thought you wanted me with you, so you could keep me locked or something like that"  
  
"I'm not good sometimes with words... I want you so bad with me"  
  
"You drive me crazy you know that"  
  
"Yes and it's the same for me"  
  
Asami show him all the night until Akihito say "Okay i will live with you"  
  
When they arrive in Japan, all the affairs of Akihito was at Asami, Asami planned it since a long moment and he was happy


End file.
